bender_blakefandomcom-20200214-history
Daynism
'''Daynism '''is a political ideology developed by Michael Dayne in the early 21st century. It is the longest utilized ideology, with The American Empire abiding by it for over 10,000 years. Tenants Mild Nationalism Daynism encourages its citizens to rally around similarities - be it beliefs, interests, shared fate, or most importantly, nationality. Pride to be a citizen of a Daynic is nearly as important as your commitment to sacrifice everything for it. Action Limited Libertarianism Imperialism Just like all Empires there is always an underlying foundation of constant expansion, whether it be physically, technologically, or socially. Imperialism keeps the Empire, and people in it, evolving and changing, which is seen by Daynists as healthy for the human psyche. It provides a vector of purpose which all citizens can find common ground in pursuing. Loyalty All citizens are encouraged strongly to show their loyalty to the ruling Administration through working for the government, signing up for the military, taking pride in their Empire, and obeying the law. While it may have been an issue in the past, the assassination of leaders in an Empire has become unheard of, regardless of who is ruling. Well-tempered and deeply educated Emperors lead to a much more successful rule, which makes loyalty to the Administration even that much more appealing to the population. One of the main statements of Daynism is "Loyal subjects create loyal leaders." Though Emperors do not have technical absolute control, the general populace generally acts like they do, as they are only constrained in their powers by a few amendments, and are still the most powerful people in the Empire. Emperors are encouraged in Daynism to flex their pseudo-monarchical muscles to keep immediate subordinates in line - who have historically proven to be the biggest threats to the stability of the throne. Selective Governance Punitive Extremes In Daynism, criminals are divided into two categories, the societable and the insocietable. The difference really lies in both the likelihood of genuine (re)habilitation, and the severity of the crime. There is no middle ground. The government either sees a criminal as able to function in society or not. Those who are deemed redeemable through social programs and therapy are sent to such facilities, and those who are deemed insocietable, unable to function in civilized society, are executed by a gunshot to the base of the head. There are no prisons in Daynism. There are rehabilitation centers, which operate like military boot camps, and small concrete facilities which operate as euthanasia centers. In order to ensure only the truly guilty are executed, and to provide incentive to push to prosecute as insocietable, prosecutors are given eye-for-an-eye treatment for those they sentence: if they end up getting an innocent person killed, they themselves are executed. However, for each genuinely insocietable person they press to execute they are given a large cash bonus. This creates a system where prosecutors are incentivized to punish the guilty while ensuring that they are, really truly guilty. This reward system is eventually scrapped when brain replication is introduced to the justice system, alleviating the need to guess if a convict is rehabilitate-able or not.